horcruxfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkeepers
While many witches and wizards in these dark times have gone into hiding, life goes on for the magical community. In the many villages and streets hidden from the Muggles with protective incantations one finds shops, taverns and market stalls ladden with curious enchanted objects. Potioneers, Alchemists, Healers and Broom makers and other professions of magical origins have set up shop throughout Britain. Without them, the wizarding world would cease to exist. In Horcrux Shopkeepers & Business Owners play an essential role within the cult concept, so characters in this role are held up to a certain standard. This will require members to make an Adult Character that gains special approval to become a Shopkeeper & Business Owner within the cult. There are two kinds of shops to own, premades (already present at Horcrux) and custom (per request) though the latter needs to be unlocked through a purchased privilege. There is no limit to the amount of shops or businesses a Horcrux member can own though the cult rules will limited one business/shop per character to prevent monopolies. Custom businesses require special approval from a Horcrux staff member who will evaluate the usefulness and added value from the requested thread. For an easier approval, check out the current business and find what you think the cult still lacks. Wandmaker Shop One essential part of the wizarding world are wands. Wands are what allow witches and wizards to perform their magic though few ever fully understand the difficulty that comes with the trade. For that wandmakers are a rare but precious breed who often set up shops in important cities and villages. Below one finds a list of Wandshops with their location and owners: * Ollivanders - Diagon Alley - CHARACTER NAME * Kiddells - Diagon Alley - CHARACTER NAME * NAME - LOCATION - CHARACTER NAME Broom Maker Shops Due to the time period in which Horcrux takes place, Brooms were the favored mode of transportation for most witches and wizards in Britain. These brooms were usually one of a kind tailored to the client's request and for that specialized Broom Maker shops are required. Below one finds a list of Broom Maker Shops with their location and owners: * NAME - LOCATION - CHARACTER NAME Taverns & Inns Taverns and Inns are common in Britain but few actually cater exclusively to witches and wizards. These places are shielded from Muggles with illusions that disguise the establishment as something different. Still every major city and village has at least one tavern or inn that offers a warm meal and comfortable bed. Below one finds a list of Taverns & Inns with their location and owners: * Three Broomsticks - Hogsmeade - CHARACTER NAME * NAME - LOCATION - CHARACTER NAME Book Shops With magical education suddenly available with the foundation of Hogwarts, there's an increasing need for book shops in Britain. These stores supply not only students but libraries as well with magical documents on various topics from herbology to magical creatures, charms to defense against the dark arts spells. Below one finds a list of Book Shops with their locations and owners: * NAME - LOCATION - CHARACTER NAME Prank Shops Since these are dark times with the Muggle church hunting down witches and wizards, folks are in dire need of some entertainment. For that purpose a number of prank shops sprouted in the cities and villages of Britain, bringing a laugh back to the people with hilarious jokes and silly jests. Below one finds a list of Prank Shops with their locations and owners: * NAME - LOCATION - CHARACTER NAME Miscellaneous Shops Not all businesses are so easily defined as a fair number of stores sell a larger variety of products. These shops at Horcrux are categorized as miscellaneous. These are usually custom request shops that require special staff approval. Make sure your miscellaneous shops fit within the time frame of Horcrux. Below one finds a list of Miscellaneous Shops with their locations and owners: * NAME - LOCATION - CHARACTER NAME Category:Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Locations